6 Reasons Why
by Kuro49
Summary: A six day countdown RK fic to Kanda Yuu's B-day. Rabi can willingly give his whole life away for Yuu, if only he would accept it.
1. Childish

This is a 6 day countdown to Yuu's b-day! I will update everyday till June 6th. XD I don't own anything but an eternal love towards Rabi's Yuu-chan and the pairing RK of course XD

XXX

**Six Reasons Why**

XXX

_Mugen: First Illusion— Childish_

Rabi sat across the table from him and looked, although it seemed like a stare more. He rested his chin on the palms of his propped up hands as he continued to happily grin at the other. Humming an almost silent tune under his breath.

He lifted his head and growled on the verge of snapping. "What do you want?" He nearly spat out each words into the other's face.

"Relax, Yuu," Rabi gave the other a cheery grin, not affected by the tone of his voice at all. "I am just watching you."

"Don't watch me, and don't call me that either!" He huffed before looking back down; he was currently finishing the mission report that he didn't get to it last night, thanks to _somebody_ who was too eager to drag him away. He glared at the sheet of paper as his hand unconsciously tightened around the ink pen. Scribbling a few more words down, he reread the sentence.

"Yuu," he lightly called out, lazily he pointed a finger to a few words on the page. A sly grin now illuminated his face. He twirled a strand of red between a finger and said.

"You spelled them wrong."

The corners of Kanda's mouth twitched before he crumbled the piece of paper in anger, frustration and annoyance spills from every pore on his body.

"Shut up, baka usagi." He aimed the ball of waste, which used to be a mission report at the red head's face. With a flicker of his wrist he sends the crumbled sheet flying.

He aims, he shoots, and he scores.

It hit him right where he wanted, a superior smirk crawled on to his face and he feels better all ready.

Caught in surprise of the childish play that Kanda was displaying, Rabi couldn't help as his lips curled into a pout, he whined at the other, stretching the tone of the single syllable longer than needed. "_Yuuuuu…_"

"Shut up." Kanda repeated with a roll of his eyes.

"I only told you, you were wrong." He toyed with the crumbled sheet in his hands. "No need to hit me." His complaint is met with the toe of the other's shoe as it connected with his shin.

"Ow!" Rabi winced as he bends down to rub at his leg, which was probably going to bruise over soon enough. His single green eye narrowed in annoyance.

"_Sorry_." Although Kanda was apologizing but there was no sincerity behind it at all. Kanda's voice held a hint of superiority to it and his face; he just didn't seem to be able to wipe the smugness off.

"Yuu, why are you being such an ass today?" Rabi frowns as he gazed back at the other with the ink pen twirling between his fingers. Mission report totally ignored as he crumbled another sheet of paper in his hands.

"Because I want to." The ball was send flying towards its red headed target once again.

XXX Kuro

Six days till Yuu's b-day! v His first illusion: sophisticated child play. Review?


	2. Caring

5 more days! v Lets hope I am keeping them in character, I am finally withdrawing form my angst-state! (Proud) I am attempting something more sweet? XD I don't own.

XXX

**Six Reasons Why**

XXX

_Mugen: Second Illusion— Caring_

"You are always like that." Kanda stalked through yet another hallway, the red head trailing behind him with a pout on his lips.

"But Yuu!" Rabi followed as he protested, "you were bleeding."

"So?" He whipped around, his long ponytail almost smack the other's face head on. He pointed accusingly at the other. "I can bleed, you can't."

And then he continued to swiftly walk down the hallway again. His long ponytail swayed behind him in tempo of his footsteps.

"I know you care about me, Yuu." Rabi clicked his tongue softly against the roof of his mouth. Kanda stopped but he didn't turn back, Rabi's lips curled into a grin. He got him again.

"Who ever said I cared about you?" His voice hardened as he retorted, Rabi's grin widened, it was just the answer he was expecting.

"Why else would you be angry at me for trying to protect you?" Rabi tilted his head to the side as he slowly walked up; his footsteps were almost silent on the carpeted hallways. He wrapped his arms around the other's narrow waist; he could feel Yuu's sharp bones dig into his body.

Kanda's body tensed beneath his grasp, but he didn't pull away, he didn't struggle and attempt to leave. They stood there for a moment longer before Kanda parted his lips and spoke, a heavy hesitant tone to his voice.

"I don't want you to die." He whispered, his Japanese accent suddenly came back. Although his voice was quiet but Rabi could hear it, he heard it nice and clear and it brought a thin smile to his lips.

He petted the other's long hair before replying. "I don't want you to die either."

Kanda turned in his arms and glared offensively. "I won't."

"Fine then," Rabi pouted lightly as he leaned down, his forehead pressed against Yuu's neck. His voice was muffled but it was still audible considering the little distance they had between them. "How about this?"

"What?" He could feel Rabi's gentle breathing on him, the cool air gently caressing his heated skin.

"I don't want you to bleed for me." Rabi looked up and laid a free hand on Yuu's chest; he could feel his quiet heartbeat underneath his finger tips. It was a steady thump that seemed to be resounding in his own body also.

"Remember you said that," Kanda writhed from Rabi's hold. "I am never going to save you again."

Rabi gave a light laugh at Yuu before remarking. "That's what you always say."

He punched the other hard on the chest. Rabi winced at the force. And as Kanda slowly walked off Rabi noticed that he hit him anywhere but his wounds.

"So you do care, Yuu." He smiled to himself as he quickly hurried to catch up with the other.

XXX Kuro

Are they in character? (asks frantically) I am still a little rusty from writing "sweet"-RK. XP They may be a little rushed so it may not seem that good. But review?


	3. Picky

Since I have to update during a school day, it would usually be after 4 before I can update. But now, let's get down to business: only 4 more days!! (Throws confetti around) I don't own anything but wanna tell me what **you** plan to do for Yuu's b-day?

XXX

**Six Reasons Why**

XXX

_Mugen: Third Illusion— Picky_

The two of them sat down on the long benches at the cafeteria. Rabi placed a whole plate of assorted foods, some that he didn't even know what it was. While Kanda on the other hand had a simple plate of soba with a sprinkle of sesames on top, just the way he liked it.

"Yuu, didn't your mom tell you not to be so picky when eating?" He shoved a piece of lettuce into his mouth.

Kanda looked up and gave the other a glare. "What I do has nothing to do with _you_."

"But it's not healthy to just eat soba everyday." Rabi picked up a spoon and started to eat his chocolate pudding, skipping his main meal and diving right into the dessert. He was waiting for Yuu to respond but when he didn't, Rabi looked up and saw Kanda looking quite disgusted as he stared past the red head.

Rabi noticed and turned around. "No wonder…" He murmured quietly before turning back to the other exorcist.

"Come on, Yuu." Rabi let a smile play at his lips as he licked the spoon clean of the chocolate goodness. "Don't look at Allen, it's not his fault."

Kanda averted his gaze and looked back down at his soba, his appetite was suddenly gone. He let a small breath escape between his lips before pushing away the plate.

"What's wrong?" Rabi asked, concern laced his voice as he took another bite of a fried shrimp from his plate. "Ignore Allen, you can't blame him. Eat up."

Rabi urged the Japanese as he pushed the plate back to him. Kanda stabbed his chopsticks into the soba and stirred it around on his plate, not even bothering to pretend to be eating.

"Yuu, if you don't eat that then you can eat mine's." Rabi held up his plate for him to see, it contained carrots, fruit salad, a piece of fish, a chicken leg, and three more cups of chocolate pudding.

Kanda blinked before picking up the noodles with his chopsticks and placed it between his lips. He was thoroughly grossed out by Rabi's choice of foods. The red head laughed lightly as he finished the last of his chocolate pudding, placing the empty container next to the three other identical ones.

"Good boy, Yuu." Rabi gave him an encouraging grin as the two of them got up to leave; he received a glare in return. The other seethed as he pushed the cafeteria door opened, quite forcefully too. He remarked. "I am not a dog."

Rabi batted his eyelashes at the other as he wrapped an arm around Kanda's waist. "Then want to be my kitten?"

"Don't touch me, baka." He muttered and gave a slap towards Rabi's chest but otherwise didn't move from his grasp.

"Haha, Yuu didn't argue with the idea of being my kitten." Rabi tightened his grip. "So Yuu-chan wants to my _neko-chan_?"

There was an awkward silence as Kanda struggled to retort. He gave up after a moment and just let out a weak shake of his head. Rabi parted his lips to speak again but Kanda quickly laid a finger to his lips and gave him a glare, silencing him. "Just shut up and don't talk."

"I like you better when you are silent."

XXX Kuro

Kanda is a picky guy, but in the end he always gets what he wants… I think? Well he did get Rabi's heart, soul and body XD Anyways excuse my pervy-ness, review? I worked so hard to update everyday! :D (Just so you know I have no clue what I plan to write for tomorrow's… :P) Btw, soba is really good, especially if they are made right. No wonder even Kanda would succumb to it!!


	4. Forgiving

I don't own XP and only 3 more days till Yuu's b-day! (Throws more confetti around)

Important notice: (Dramatic voice) This chapter features a beautiful perfect faceless girl with long brown hair; can she come between this RK love story?? (Dramatic music plays)

XXX

**Six Reasons Why**

XXX

_Mugen: Forth Illusion— Forgiving_

Kanda flipped a stray hair from his face, his boots crunched on the graveled path. He was looking for something, more like someone in fact. He had red hair, an eye patch, and a green eye. Sounds familiar?

He turned the corner, a turf of red and then a smear of brown. He let out a small breath. "Rabi…" And then he recomposed himself.

"Who is she?" He asked coolly, not at all affected by the girl who had her arms wrapped around Rabi.

"Yuu!" Rabi snapped his head his way and lightly pushed the smaller girl away from him.

"Who is _she_?" The small girl glared accusingly. Kanda twitched before marching forward, a deep frown etched on his lips. "Why, you little—"

His next words were prevented when a warm hand was clamped over his mouth. He felt the red head's presence closer than before. He struggled against his hold and Rabi let go. He just gently pulled him over so the girl wouldn't see them.

"Sorry Yuu!" His voice was muffled as he buried his face in the other's soap scented hair. "It's for the mission…"

He knows he would understand but he also knows that Yuu's feelings aren't his to fool around with.

"Whatever." He sounded cold and indifferent but Rabi could hear the silent waver in his voice.

"Rabi?" The girl's voice emitted from the path again. Kanda's frame stiffened when he heard her voice, he quickly stepped hard on Rabi's foot and pushed him away.

"Go back to her, your lady is waiting." Kanda turned around with his arms crossed over his chest; Rabi ignored the pain from his abused foot and replied, pouting lightly. "She can wait."

He was determined to win his Yuu-chan back. But Kanda didn't reply or made any movements of acknowledgement. He paused for a moment before trying his last tactic.

"Yuu…" He trailed off; Kanda turned around and glared half-heartedly before snapping. "What?"

"Go. me. n. Na. sa. i." He apologized in Yuu's native tongue with a small western accent lacing each sound. And then he leaned down and placed a light kiss on the Japanese's lips.

Kanda didn't respond at first, pride still in the way, he just stood there like the very first time their lips met. But Rabi waited, eye closed but his lips still gently touching Yuu's. He didn't pull away, he just waited. This was all for Yuu's forgiveness, he will wait; he will wait for as long as he need.

Kanda blinked once before hesitantly pressing back against the familiar lips waiting for response. Rabi's lips curled into a grin as he felt Yuu's body press closer to his own. Kanda melted into the other's warm embrace.

"Sorry." Rabi softly said as they pulled back.

"Che." He muttered into the folds of his clothes that faintly smelt of a mix of the two of them. They really do spend too much time together.

XXX Kuro

More RK fluff! XD Nameless girl that is not important at all… Kanda will eventually forgive Rabi, but don't take advantage of our dear Yuu-chan, he will take Mugen and chop off some important body part… :P Review? XD


	5. Cold

We are already up to the day before Yuu's b-day! Wow, time sure does pass quickly. You all knew this one was going to come right? I don't own anything despite how much RK I write. (Such shame though :P)

XXX

**Six Reasons Why**

XXX

_Mugen: Fifth Illusion— Cold_

"Rabi…" He warned before turning his head to avoid another attack of his lips from the red head. "Someone can come in."

"So…" Rabi stopped whatever he was doing and looked down at the victim of his abuse. He flipped a red strand from his emerald green eye, pausing to think where he has misplaced his head band.

"So, someone will see us." He explained as if it was obvious. Kanda tried to shove him off again. But it didn't work, as Mugen was across the compartment.

"But don't you love me?" Rabi batted his eyelashes as he continued to straddle Yuu's waist. Reaching over, he tugged at a strand of black bang, gently pulling it aside.

"No." He simply replied with a glare in his icy blues and swatted the other's offending hand away, frowning lightly.

"You're so mean…" He pouted as he bended down to lay a small kiss on the other's cheek.

"Whatever…" Kanda rolled his eyes and gave a little shove at Rabi's shoulders. "Just get off of me."

Kanda boosted himself a little higher, just to prevent the two of them from falling off of the seat. Rabi continued to sit in the other's lap, straddling his waist with a small grin on his face. And then he declared as he placed his hands on his hip. "Not until you answer my questions."

"Hurry up then." Yuu rolled his eyes as Rabi looked down with a widening grin, pushing his eye patch a little further up he started to speak.

"Why did you first kiss me?" He tilted his head to the side and asked.

"You kissed me first." Kanda looked at him blankly and remarked.

"That is beside the point!" He pouted as he jabbed a finger into the Japanese's ribs.

"But that's what you asked me." He pointed out flatly with a glare as he rubbed at his sides.

"What made you keep kissing me then?" Rabi asked, determined to bring out the sweeter side of Yuu.

"Teenage hormones." Kanda replied, a small hint of a smirk coming along. Rabi twitched slightly at the answer, but he ignored it and continued with his questioning.

"What kept you to still kiss me now?" He leaned down and laid a kiss on the other's lips.

"Boredom." He easily replied as he pulled back.

"Shit, Yuu." Rabi rolled his eyes, giving up now. "That's cold."

"Then don't get so close." Caught off guard, Kanda gave the other a push and off his lap he fell. Rabi sat on the floor and gave a half hearted glare at his Yuu-chan. "That hurts!"

He smirked as he got up from the seat and then he flicked Rabi's forehead with his fingers.

"That's the point."

XXX Kuro

Kanda is such a cold-hearted, dry, indifferent person, but Rabi will always see the sweeter side of him. (Wink) And to those that are half way around the world from me: HAPPY YUU-CHAN BIRTHDAY! (Since over there, it is probably June 6th already XD) Review?


	6. Kanda Yuu

I personally think this piece wasn't done as well as previous ones :P But I hope you would all accept it as Yuu's birthday present. I feel bad for writing a 'not perfect enough' piece for Yuu X) But you can be the judge and tell me! I don't own.

XXX

**Six Reasons Why**

XXX

_Mugen: Sixth Illusion— Kanda Yuu_

Rabi adjusted his eye patch, straightened it out so it covered his right eye in a more comfortable position. He searched for the code on the spine of the book, indicating where he could place it back to.

Walking along the aisles of the library, his single eye danced back and forth between the names and numbers, he was looking for just the right place.

And then he heard the door opening. He didn't look up; knowing full well who it was that has entered. His eye caught sight of an empty space in between two books, he recognized it, it was exactly where this book belonged to.

Slipping it in, he heard quiet footsteps approaching him. An easy grin slipped to his lips as he stood up and turned to the other.

"Yuu!"

"Don't call me that, Rabi." Kanda narrowed his eyes and took a step back, attempting to maintain the distance between them despite how long they have been together.

"Do you seriously want me to call you, Kanda?" Rabi gave a look of surprise and horror. Yuu didn't say anything just rolled his eyes at the forever changing emotions on Rabi's face. He gave a laugh before tugging at the other's shirt, leading him deeper into the library.

"Come on, I want to give Yuu your present first." He grinned happily as he brought Kanda to a corner, surrounded by books of all genres.

"But Moyashi needs your help in the cafeteria." Kanda followed, not bothering to struggle.

"It's your special day though!" Rabi pouted plopping down on to the ground.

"You are not me." He pointed out as Rabi sat him down on a small couch; he pulled out a book from beneath him and tossed it to the growing pile around them.

"Of course, I could never be as pretty as Yuu." He laughed, receiving a small punch to his chest. Kanda glared at the other and as he retreats his hand, Rabi reached out and took a hold of it. With such a simple action suddenly a serious tone was brought to the room.

"Yuu." Kanda looked at him and waited, sensing something didn't feel quite right.

"For your birthday," Rabi still had that similar grin on his face but Kanda could see that his mask has slipped, he was no longer Rabi. And then his grip tightened on Kanda's hand. "I want to give you me."

"I don't want you, Rabi." Kanda pointed out in a flat tone of voice. Rabi shook his head with a small laugh. "I am not giving you Rabi, I am giving you me."

"Me as in, Bookman Junior."

"Get real, Rabi." Kanda frowned at the proposal and shook his head.

"I am not joking." The other was taken back by his voice, it didn't hold his usual happiness, everything felt as though he was held down, pinned and trapped.

"I am not worth it." Kanda replied, closing his eyes.

"I can give my life for you." He countered although he sounded empty, but yet he whispered it as though his life depended on it, he said it with all the emotions he had.

"Rabi, you are the future Bookman, don't toss it all away for someone like me." He wanted to push the other away but somehow he simply couldn't find it in himself to do so.

"I want to be yours." Rabi looked up and stared intently into the icy blue orbs of the other, waiting patiently for a reply. Maybe Yuu will reject him, but he could no longer sit still and wait to become a Bookman. He wanted to live his life by his own rules. He wanted to be with Yuu.

"Take it?" He held out his other hand and offered, small smile painted on his face.

He didn't reply; just hesitantly lay his other hand into Rabi's open palm.

"Let's be together, for an entire life time, Yuu." He whispered gently as he pulled the other in for an embrace. Kanda didn't struggle; he didn't push the other away either. He just fell into the other's open arms like he had placed his hand into his.

Rabi didn't promise him the impossible; he only promised him what he could give.

"You talk too much." Kanda murmured into Rabi's neck, he didn't know why but he just couldn't let go, Kanda gripped back with an equally strong hold. Their fingers were laced together, intertwined and unable to become free.

Kanda didn't believe in promises, he only accepted what happened now.

And what happened now was a promise for their future.

"Happy Birthday."

"Che, you are so cheap."

XXX Kuro

I just had to end it with the infamous Che XD If you didn't get it; it meant that Rabi has given up the position of Bookman Junior so he could be with Yuu. Was it sweet enough? I hope it didn't seem too rushed!! But June 6th has finally arrived:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUU-CHAN!!**

And thanks for all your support with this short Yuu-related series :D (bows and hand out RK plushies and then repeat)


End file.
